


Oblivious Sam

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Falcon - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sam was eating breakfast, his phone beeps next to him, indicating a text. He picks up at sighs, Bucky bails on him again, for Steve. Sam’s appetite just went down the drain. He just picks up his bowl and dumps it in the sink. He sighs, as he runs his fingers in his hair. Bucky has been bailing on him for the past 3 weeks, also it was always for Steve. They missed movie nights, game nights, even sparring session, Bucky kept cancelling it and it pisses Sam off. Sam missed his best friend, his sparring partner, his love. Yes Sam Wilson, the Falcon was in love with his best friend, James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier.





	Oblivious Sam

Sam was eating breakfast, his phone beeps next to him, indicating a text. He picks up at sighs, Bucky bails on him again, for Steve. Sam’s appetite just went down the drain. He just picks up his bowl and dumps it in the sink. He sighs, as he runs his fingers in his hair. Bucky has been bailing on him for the past 3 weeks, also it was always for Steve. They missed movie nights, game nights, even sparring session, Bucky kept cancelling it and it pisses Sam off. Sam missed his best friend, his sparring partner, his love. Yes Sam Wilson, the Falcon was in love with his best friend, James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier.

Sam didn’t know exactly when he fall for Bucky, but it was since Bucky saved him, Sam starts noticing little things about Bucky, like how he throws his head back when he laughs at Steve’s jokes, like how his smiles will get wider when he sees Steve, how he pushes his hair back after sparring, and it falls around his shoulder. How he flirts and tease around with Steve. Sam could feel the jealousy feeling up in his guts. Sam just grabs his phone and left the kitchen, he got into the common room, where Clint was laying on the couch.

“Hey Sam!” Clint greets him, as Sam took a seat at the other end of the couch.

“Sup Bird Brain, what are you up to?” Sam replies as he got comfortable on the couch.

“Laura and the kids are coming for a visit, and there’s a theme park that I wanted to bring them, you up for it bro? I need a spare hands though, and also it seems like you need a breather.” Clint says, as he sits up, and patting his shoulders.

“ Yeah sure thing Bro, I’ll go get change and meet you in like 30, at the basement alright. I’m driving today.” Sam said as he got up from the couch.

“ Alright, see you bro!” Clint says as he continues to lay in on the couch

Sam went to his room, he got changed into a simple t shirt, and jeans. He just dumps his phone on the bed, and grabs his wallet. He didn’t want to keep thinking about Bucky for today. He grabs the car keys, next to the photo of both of them, he sighs then left his room. He got to the basement, Clint was already there, sitting on the hood of Sam’s car. As both got in and drove off.

Sam enjoyed his day out with Clint, he even won a big bear for Bucky. Sam and Clint was laughing on their way back, they even went to grab dinner at a drive through.  
As they both walked into the common room, Bucky and Steve were there, sitting on the couch. “ Hey Buddy, where have you been? Been calling you all evening.” Bucky greets Sam, as he sat up straight, and looks at him with a stupid grin.

“ Just out and about with Clint, we totally enjoyed ourselves though.” Sam replies him as he slips into the kitchen. He just couldn’t watch it anymore, Bucky had his legs up on Steve’s laps, he was laughing his head off over something Steve said. He just tighten the grips on the bear he was holding, he grabs a six pack of beer and just went up to his room.

He walks away from the common room, he heard Clint telling them how his day was, he heard Bucky hearty laughter, Steve was laughing so much. He smiles at himself then slides away to escape to his level. It broke his heart, how he could never make Bucky as happy as Steve could.  
Sam sighs as he places the beer on his bed, then he went off to take a shower.  
As he got out of the shower, with a towel around his shoulders, and his sweatpants hanging around his hips, Bucky was seating on his bed, drinking a bottle of beer.  
Sam sighs as you dries your hair, placing the towel into the laundry basket. “ Come on Bucky, I have to sleep. There’s things for me to do tomorrow.” Sam said, as he slaps Bucky’s legs. Sam then just lay in his bed, pulling his covers over him.

Bucky then lays on top of Sam’s chest, “But I missed you babe, come on don’t be cold.” Bucky whines, as he tightens his grips around Sam’s waist. Sam’s pushes him away.

“Come on Bucky, I’m tired. Got to Stevie.” Sam said as he tries to pushes Bucky’s head away.

“ No! I missed you, and I want you right now.” Bucky whines. Sam then sits up.

“ Bucky, Steve is my best friend, so please, I’m not gonna let you cheat on him with me.” Sam said as he threads his fingers in Bucky’s messy hair, Bucky was laying on his laps.

“ Samuel Thomas Wilson! Are you dumb or oblivion? I and Stevie are just 2 best friends. But I like you so much Sam!” Bucky whines as he sat up, and cups Sam’s face.

“ The Fuck?” Sam breathes out.

“I have liked you ever since I met you, you dumb fuck!” Bucky explains, as he continues to cups Sam’s face, looking deep in his eyes. “ And I never stopped liking you.” Bucky said as he kisses Sam’s temple.

“ But Steve? The whole cancelling our plans? What was that for?” Sam asked, while looking at Bucky.

“ Don’t you realise, whenever you come into the room, after Steve, I would smile so widely, as I get to see you. You made me laugh the loudest. And the whole teasing and flirting with Steve is normal between the both of us, we’re like best friend, and jealous is a good colour on you babe. And I really like you, and Sammy, don’t think that I’m dumb alright. I’ve seen you checking me out while I spar with others.” Bucky chuckles, as he kisses Sam’s cheeks.

“ Then what about the whole cancelling of our movie nights?” Sam asked, as he places his hands on Bucky’s chest, pushing him away.

“ Babe, look at me. I’m so nervous right now. How can I even stay close to you, when I have a huge crush on you, movie nights with you, equals to cuddling and sometimes spooning on the couch, and I can’t hide my erection at all. God you make my blood flows all in the wrong way, and that is so hard, I swear.” Bucky explains as he leans closer to Sam, licking his lips.

“ But Buck.” Sam whispers as he leans back. Only for Bucky to straddle him and leans in close to him.

“ Shut up and kiss me already.” Bucky said, just as he leans closer to Sam, and pressing his lips against Sam. It took awhile for Sam to kiss him back, but he did. It was a lot messy then intended, with Sam’s hands threading into Bucky’s hair, Bucky’s hands were on Sam’s chest, the other around his neck. As they pull apart and clearly breathless, Sam smiles at Bucky, only for him to grins back at him.

“ I love you Sam Wilson.” Bucky whispers as he rest his forehead against Sam’s.

“ I love you too, James Buchanan Barnes” Sam’s whispers, as he leans in for another kiss.


End file.
